


he

by genjifukr



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, also p harucentric, i felt it in me bones, i was reading a joan didion essay and the words were there, pretty slow build too, short chapters sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjifukr/pseuds/genjifukr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The story tonight is that one of the divers has been hauled up incoherent, out of his head, shouting about water that got hotter instead of cooler as he went down, about light flickering through the water, about magma, about underground nuclear testing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He dives. It's nothing special, he does it everyday, but today, he can't stop swimming. He kicks, swims further than ever before, like something's pulling at him. He can feel it in his navel. Once he gets far enough, he stops, floats, waits, listens. There, that way. He dives again, but deeper, swimming until he cant breathe, until he starts to see lights, shimmering, flickering through the inky blackness of the water. He squints to try and focus, but it just makes everything more blurry. He turns, turns around to swim back to the surface, pushing until he breaches. Gasps. Breathes. Glances behind himself, feels like something is there. He shakes his head and begins to swim back, back towards the shore, where he's left his clothes and bag and books. Back to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

He watches the tree sway outside the window, his eyes trailing every leave that flies free of the clutches of its branch. 27 minutes until he can leave. 27 minutes until he can go back to the ocean. Noticing the color of the sky, he furrows his brow. The grey does not look friendly, he decides. He hopes it doesn't rain. He hopes he can go to the ocean. He wonders if it'll feel the same as it did last time. Whether or not he'll be able to dive as far. He hears his name, looks to the front, answers blindly, and returns his attention to the tree. He wonders what he'll feel today. He stares at the sky, taking in the color. The bell rings, he packs his things, leaves. By the time he gets outside, it has started to sprinkle. Asinine chatter wafts over him, asinine anger swirls within. He pulls out his umbrella, cursing silently, begins walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> i am stressed high schooler in the middle of the worst academic decision i ever made so updates will be sporadic  
> my apologies  
> feel free to comment critique or downright scar my fragile ego


End file.
